


(Un)Wanted Side Effects

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Haunting, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Duncan goes off his meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Wanted Side Effects

It's hard to focus on Chemistry homework when your dead sister is nibbling on your ear, at least that's what Duncan finds. He feels silly yelling at Lilly to knock it off, when he knows perfectly well that she can't be there because someone bashed her brains in 6 months ago. He feels something worse than silly; because, he can feel his body responding to the phantom touches of his sister's imagined ghost. Ghosts aren't real, it's just grief. 

_It's not grief, it's desire._ Lilly laughs, sliding her hang down his pants and sucking at his collarbone. Duncan instinctively is about to freak out that Veronica is going to start asking questions about where the marks came from, but then he remembers he's dating Shelley and that Lilly is dead and so can't leave incriminating marks.

"Lilly, we shouldn't"

_We... Donut you know that you're the one doing this. I'm dead so it's entirely your imagination that has me here._

"No..." Duncan protests, this is wrong and bad on so many levels.

 _That's what you always said._ Lilly mocks, _No Lilly, we can't. But you always did Donut... always._

Lilly's breasts are pressed against his body as he continues to attack his neck, skillful hand motions inside his pants.

"It's..." he protests, but she cuts him off with a squeeze of her hand.

 _Incest?_ Lilly giggles, free hand up under his t-shirt. Duncan gives up trying to remind himself that she isn't real. That or he's using that as an excuse to make it alright how incredibly hard he is for her. Normal, healthy, people don't want what he wants from their sisters. Or course normal sisters didn't interrupt your homework by giving you a hand job...espcially when they are dead

Duncan flips things around and now Lilly's sprawled on the bed, pinned under him. She pushes her hips up against him and he can't help responding. He unties the bikini top she's wearing, hands rough on her ample breasts.

_You know that's what you like Donut. Don't try to tell me that when mom told you that Veronica was our sister it didn't make you want to slam it into her right then and there; don't tell me it undid all that restraint and propriety you've had going on with her all along._

Her words make him angry, but he can't deny his desire any more than she's implying, and he shuts her up with hungry kisses. 

_Fuck yes Duncan, just like that!_ Lilly gasps at his roughness, scarlet painted fingers pulling his shirt off to expose skin against skin. She pulls him harder against he, grinding mercilessly. He hates himself for the eagerness with which he fumbles with the buttons of her shorts.

 _How often did you dream about this when I was still alive._ Lilly hisses, as the last items of clothing are kicked aside and he pushes inside of her, _Did you turn it down and then flee to your room to go jack off to the very same image?_

Her muscles tighten around him and a low moan is all Duncan can manage.

 _Did you do her like this?_ Lilly murmurs in his ear, raking her nails down his back as she arches against him, _No, you took it nice and slow and gentle didn't you? Veronica I love you._

Lilly laughs against him, and Duncan cannot help thrusting a little harder, which only pleases her more and she pushes him over and takes control. He's lost in the sinfully good feeling of his sister, hot and wet and willing.

 _She'll never know how you need it Donut. Only I know._ She growls, and Duncan can hold back no longer. He closes his eyes when he climaxes and expects her to be gone when he opens them, but when he does she's sitting there, naked and laughing. She laughs all the way through dinner; she laughs when he ignores Veronica at school.


End file.
